


Anime Alternates

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n attempts to deal with Chuck and Lucifer’s problems, only for things to go in a completely different direction.





	Anime Alternates

“You have got to be kidding me! Open the fucking door!”

Y/n made his way to the disturbance, seeing Dean and Sam in front of the younger Winchester’s room.

“Sup, guys?” he asked, having been out for a while and missing the joyous fun of Lucifer being a childish little brat.

“The literal devil has trapped himself in Sammy’s room”, Dean replied, frustrated and slightly amused.

“Why?”

“Because the childish shit wants an apology from daddy!” Sam shouted, beyond pissed.

“I deserve one, Sammy. You know I do. I mean, you remember what it was like in the cage, don’t you? The torture, the pain. Well, none of that would have happened if it wasn’t for him. So, I feel like I deserve an apology”.

Sam winced at the mention of his torture. He still remembered all the pain he went through. 

Everything Lucifer did to him. 

Every single little touch, every way he hurt him. 

Sam hated the fact that the Devil was back, but they needed him to defeat the Darkness.

“I swear, Lucifer. If you don’t get out of my room right now, I’m gonna shove an angel blade so far down your throat, you’ll be shitting it out for the next year”, Sam growled.

The door flew open, Lucifer jumping on Sam and pinning him to the floor, Dean jumping onto the archangel, trying to pull him off his brother. 

Y/n just observed the two grown ass men and fucking Satan roll around on the floor, looking like three damn children.

“SERIOUSLY, GUYS! KNOCK IT OFF!” he yelled, the three others snapping their heads to him and separating themselves, slightly ashamed, yet still having expressionless faces, not wanting to admit the fact that they were being absolute morons.

“Now, how about we all go back down to Chuck and get this shit all sorted out?” he snapped, walking away from the other men and going back to the library, Chuck and Rowena talking, while Crowley sat there, bored out of his mind.

“Chuck, apologize to your damn son”, y/n spat, pissed off beyond belief now. 

Why in the fuck was he having to play mediator between fucking God and the Devil? Was it really that difficult for that damn moron Chuck to apologize? 

It was his fault anyways.

“You know I can read you-”

Before Chuck had the chance to finish his sentence, the world blurred out of focus, spinning and turning, everyone falling into nothingness, until everything went black.

Y/n was the first to wake, in some strange little room. 

His vision was blurred, but something wasn’t right. 

Rubbing at his eyes, he caught sight of his arms, his blue jumper now a white thin shirt. 

But that wasn’t the strangest part. 

What freaked him out was the fact that his arms weren’t real. 

They were animated.

Looking around, he saw an old woman, another younger woman, a weird ass dog and a little child.

Y/n screamed, freaking out.

All the other peopl-people? 

Characters? 

Animations?

Whatever the fuck they were, they all woke up, looking around and screaming themselves, until the entire room was filled with the sound of screeches and yelling.

“What the fuck?” the little boy yelled, looking at his tiny little body, feeling everything to make sure this was real.

“De-Dean?” y/n questioned, knowing the foul language most likely came from the oldest Winchester.

Dean looked to y/n, wondering what was happening.

“What the hell is going on?” the younger woman asked, her grey hair in a braid.

“Wait. Just-um-who are you?”

“Sam”, the woman replied. 

Dean and y/n looked at each other, before bursting into laughter, finding it so hilarious and yet fitting that Sam would be the long haired woman.

“Shut up”, Sam mumbled, a female voice being projected, instead of his usual deep voice, causing the others to burst into a second fit of laughter.

“Will someone help me?” a shaky, frail voice said, the boys, well, boy, man and woman, looking to the source of the voice, seeing the old woman, struggling to get up from the chair.

“Let me guess, Rowena?”

The woman nodded, a dog circling her feet.

“Please tell me that bitch is Crowley”, Dean said, a huge grin on his new childish face.

The dog barked, angry, confirming their suspicions that the King of Hell was now a dog, everyone rolling on the floor now.

“Wait, so where’s Cas-I mean Lucifer and Chuck?”

Suddenly the fire came on, a face in it as the actual fire began speaking.

“I think you’ll find I’ve been turned into some absurd ball of fire”, it snarled, giving away its identity.

“Lucifer. Nice to see you, you little firecracker”, y/n teased, the archangel just getting angrier.

“I shall rip your skin off your body and feed it to the hellhounds, have them shit it out, then put it back on and burn you. Is that understood, you filthy roach?” he said. 

Y/n simply rolled his eyes at the melodramatic tendencies of the archangel. He overreacted way too much sometimes.

“So, I think it’s fair to say Chuck did this, seeing as he’s not here?” Sam asked, everyone stifling in a laugh, finding it so ridiculous this was Sam.

They all looked around, looking for the ex-prophet/God, but saw him nowhere.

“So, how do we get back?”

“Fuck. I have no clue. He’s God. Is there any lore on him?” Dean asked, just wanting his body back.

A deafening blast and a shockwave interrupted them, throwing the men back and onto the floor, Rowena falling over in her chair, while Crowley hid under a table.

“What the hell was that?” Sam asked.

Y/n and Dean got up, looking out of the window to see a huge airship circling above, bombs being dropped all around them.

“Shit! What if one of those hits us?” Dean asked y/n.

Y/n looked out of the window, something sparking inside of him. 

He didn’t realise feathers were sprouting from his body, replacing the clothes, until a shout from Dean interrupted him.

“What! What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Well, you’re turning into a giant bird is what’s wrong”, he said, jutting his chin in the direction of y/n’s body.

Y/n looked down, seeing almost pure blackish-blue feathers covering his body, his eyes widening as he attempted frantically to brush them off, failing, seeing as they were connected to his skin.

“Wh-what the fuck?” he yelled, all the others staring, not knowing what was going on.

Another large explosion rocked the room, the impact a lot larger due to the closer proximity of the bomb. 

Y/n’s instincts took over, going down the few steps and opening the door, running out and somehow managing to fly. 

Dean and Sam watched in awe from their new cartoon bodies as he soared majestically, using his magic to deflect bomb after bomb.

They were mesmerized. 

Y/n had always been a capable hunter. 

But seeing him like this, even if he was in a blonde man’s animated body, it was amazing. 

The way he glided, the way he handled the bombs with such ease. 

Everything just stunned them.

As they watched y/n, they didn’t see the black gooey henchmen sneak up on them, until it was too late, Sam and Dean falling to the floor, held down by the slimy things.

Y/n saw the commotion, flying down and holding his hands out, a light shining and decimating the creatures.

“Y/n! Watch out”, Dean shouted, staring at the bomb that was about to hit them head on. As y/n closed his eyes, thinking he was about to die, the whistling of the bomb faded and silence surrounded him.

Opening his eyes, he was met with the face of Chuck, back in the bunker along with everyone else.

“What the fuck, Chuck? Why would you do that?” he asked, completely livid at the fact that he was only seconds away from dying.

Before Chuck could comment, another voice interrupted.

**_“It was supposed to be funny”._ **

They all looked into the library, a man sat there, with his legs perched on top of the table.

“Gabriel?”

“I’m back, baby”. 


End file.
